Trahi
by Lily la tigresse56
Summary: C'est le bal de fin d'année... Leur dernière année... Ils ont la vie devant eux, mais un malentendu va tout bouleverser... Hermione/ Draco


Elle était belle... si belle, dans sa robe de soie bleue... Ses cheveux détachés flottant dans son dos... Ses yeux couleur de miel aux reflets dorés... Sa peau halée, promesse de caresses...

Depuis quelques mois nous étions « ensemble ». Pas devant les autres, bien sûr, mais dans l'intimité de notre appartement de préfets-en-chefs. Si mon père venait à apprendre que je fréquentais une « sang de bourbe » comme il le dit si bien, c'est ma vie qui s'envolerait...

Et je ne pouvais concevoir ma vie sans Elle.

Cette soirée, j'en avais rêvé. C'était notre dernière dans notre collège de Poudlard... La remise des diplômes avait laissé la place au bal de fin d'année, où chacun pouvait se repaître de cette vue si douce...

Elle savait que je l'aimais... Bien qu'elle eut eu du mal à l'admettre, au départ, mais je l'aimais, comme un fou. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à elle, à ses yeux, à sa voix si douce, à sa peau dorée...

Se rendait-elle compte de l'ampleur qu'avait pris mon amour pour elle? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Car je vois bien qu'elle se complaît à attirer les regards, je vois bien qu'elle prend plaisir à faire tourner les têtes... Et je ne peux le supporter.

Elle n'a pas compris que je l'aime au prix de ma vie. Pense-t-elle que ce n'est qu'une amourette? C'est probable... Je la vois partir avec ce jeune Serdaigle, pour un tour dans le parc. Elle passe devant moi sans un regard.

Je sais que c'est notre façon de faire habituelle, mais ce soir... ce soir je ne veux plus jouer.

Je la suis discrètement. Ils vont tous deux s'asseoir sur un banc, et commencent à parler de choses et d'autres. Lui se rapproche d'elle, je sens bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Alors je doute. Va-t-elle se laisser embrasser? Je le saurais bientôt, car il se penche vers elle. Le doute m'envahit plus encore...

.

Il pleure dans mon cœur

Comme il pleut sur la Terre

Comme un enfant en pleurs

Au bord d'une rivière.

.

Le doute qui m'anime

Fait tomber mes barrières

Fait tomber dans l'abîme

Mes joies les plus sincères.

.

Mais quelle est cette force

Qui lentement, me brise?

Quelle est cette cohorte

Qui m'arrache à ma prise?

.

Est-ce le doute, lentement,

Qui s'insinue en moi?

Qui supprime, rapidement,

Tout ce en quoi je crois?

.

L'assurance s'échappe

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faire?

Passant par une trappe

De mon âme solitaire.

.

Ce monde d'innocence

S'écroule autour de moi.

Malgré ma résistance,

La Vie reprend ses droits.

.

Il l'embrasse, ça y est. Elle se laisse faire. Je me détourne et part en courant, tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la gifle fouetter une joue, là, juste derrière moi. Je n'entends plus rien. Enroulé dans ma cape, je ne sais plus que penser.

Elle m'a trahi

Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait

Mes pas se dirigent vers la grille d'entrée du collège. Je sors et transplane immédiatement vers mon lieu d'apaisement. D'ici, je vois la mer... Le vent crée des vagues qui ont l'air minuscules, de là où je me tiens. Ma falaise favorite.

L'air est froid. Je suis au bord de la mer du Nord. Je respire profondément, et pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je laisse s'échapper mes larmes.

Mais aujourd'hui, cet endroit n'est plus apaisant. Ce n'est plus le havre de paix dont j'avais si souvent besoin, lorsque mon père me battait.

Ce lieu est devenu terne, sans vie...

Je me prends à rêver de l'endroit dans lequel j'aurais voulu vivre... Un oasis de calme, de sérénité...

.

J'irais là-bas, au loin,

Dans un creux de la terre,

Au parfum de printemps

Courant comme la rivière.

.

J'irais là-bas, au loin,

Où l'astre de la nuit ,

Reflètera le bonheur

De tout ce que je suis.

.

J'irais là-bas, au loin,

Où la vie m'attendra,

Berçant tel un enfant

La Vie qu'elle me donnera.

.

J'irais là-bas, au loin,

Où le fleuve enchanté,

Sans haine et sans remords,

Voudra bien m'abreuver.

.

J'irais là-bas, au loin,

Où le ciel éternel

Cachera toutes les ombres

Des arbres sempiternels.

.

Jaillissant d'un ruisseau,

Au goût de poésie,

Cherchant comme en écho,

La flamme d'une meilleure vie,

.

Je rêve de silence,

Et d'un monde au repos

D'un monde de constance,

Perdu au fond des flots.

.

Ce monde perdu n'est peut-être pas si loin... J'en ai entendu parler, un jour... Il paraît que c'est le paradis...

Je me rapproche du bord, je veux voir la mer en entier... Si je pouvais voler sans balai, quelle joie ce serait de survoler cette eau si pure, si calme...

Je ferme les yeux, je me perds dans les courants aériens. Un coup de vent plus fort me pousse. Je savais que ça arriverait. Je ne cherche pas à me rattraper.

La dernière image que j'ai en tête est celle d'Hermione, mon aimée, au milieu d'un pays merveilleux... Comme s'ils m'attendaient.

Je tombe...

J' entends Son cri. Il est trop tard. Mais elle m'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie...

* * *

" JE T'AIME!!"

Mon cri déchira le silence. Il était tombé! J'étais arrivée trop tard, encore...

Pourquoi, pourquoi Toi?

.

Frêle coup du sort

Te rend proche de la mort

De ta voix si fragile,

Tu te traites d'imbécile.

.

Quel hasard ce matin

T'as laissé si serein

Au bas de la falaise

De la côte écossaise?

.

Le soleil se levait au dessus des côtes. J'étais debout, là, au bord, les larmes ne cessant de couler.

Celui que je chérissais plus que tout au monde m'avait quittée, de la plus brutale des manières.

Je voulais savoir... Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-il quitter cette vie? Pour une vie plus belle, peut-être moins menaçante...

Comment n'avait-il pas compris que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui?

N'avait-il pas compris que je l'aimais plus que ma vie? Que sans lui, la Vie ne valait plus le coup d'être vécue?

Alors, sans mot dire, je tournais le dos à la mer... et me laissais tomber en arrière...

Je t'aime, mon amour...

Attends-moi...

* * *

Quelques petits changements de dernière minute, car les espaces apparaissaient pas!! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Ceci est la conséquence d'un petit coup de blues que j'ai eu suite à la relecture des mes poèmes, dont certains sont inclus ici. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas suicidaire...

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez... Je sais que c'est très noir, et dramatique, mais c'est mon premier de ce genre...

Alors je vous écoute!

Merci

Lily


End file.
